no
by fabrus5eva
Summary: not today satan!


**SUMMARY: Fabian and Nina learn about each other's pasts 3 and then are murdered in front of their own eyeballs 3 which are lying on the ground because Fabian dug them out with a sledgehamme 3**

 **CHAPTER oNE (1)**

Fabian Gutter walked home with nina martin when they got off the school bus on Saturday :) Nina told him to be careful because the road had lava on it :) Fabian didn't pay any attention because nina often hallucinated :))))

Suddenly a Mick appears with a bowl of fruit balanced on his tiny skull and then nina screams in **TERROR and then mick asks if he can walk home with her and nina says "ummmm I have a bf"**

 **Then mick breaks the news 2 her**

" **Nina u are hallucinating ur bf fabian gutter"**

 **Nina screams**

 **Fabian screams**

 **Mick spins in circles**

 **But theN MARA (or joy i dont know what character would b better in this situation sorry) said "yo" from within the nearby bush (the one by the tree not by the bush or the bench or the trashcan)**

" **WHAAATTTT" they all turned around and screamed**

" **U dont need to freak out jeez" mara said (shes still in the bush (bush) just fyi) "nobody is hallucinagting. Mick** _ **actually**_ **broke the news. Look" she then stuck her arm out of the bush so she could point the the ripped news paper on the floor that mick broke (literallY)**

 **BUT THEN MARA STARTS TO SCREAM WITHIN THE NEARBY BUSH (the one near the bench not the tree or the trash or the bush)**

" **WHY R U SCREAMING?" everybody but nina yells bc she decided to teleport back to america real quick so she could get her pet turkey**

" **I dunno the story just seemed to b getting dull thats all"**

 **BUT DEN**

 **Nina martian came back from AMERICA THE HOME OF THE FREE AND THE BRAVE with her pet turkey named gutter fabian (not fabian gutter dont get confuse)**

 **Mick is standing on his head screaming so loudly his brain is flying out of his nostrils and then nina puts the turkey on his face and the turkey starts pooping inside of mick''s mouth an he regrets agreeing to come here into this fanfiction**

 **All of a sudden the turkey flaps away from mick and soars into nina's eyeballs, obsuring her vision. Its takes 3 (three) years for the turkey to die so nina waits 3 yrs so he will fall off her nose and get out of her eyeballs**

 ***three years after that***

 **Ninas visions return and she sees she is in a padded room in a straightjacket and the other ppl in this ff are no where to b found**

" **What going on" nina says fearful**

 **She sees a knife wedged inside the padded walls and pulls it out and cuts herself free then kicks the door open and finds out she is in a creepy guys basement**

" **What do i do" nina says sad**

 **A red ball appears from the darkness and rolls into her feet**

" **OH" nina says happy "some1 else is here!"**

" **No im a ghost" the ball roller says**

" **No u arent"**

" **How do u kno"**

" **Ummmmmm I have a bf thats why"**

 **The balls rolls back into the darkness and nina hears crying**

 **She finds the door to the basement but it's on the ceiling and she cant reach it with her non-weak and non-athletic arms. She cries and then realizes there is a ladder on top of her foot**

 **She climbs out of the creepy guys basement**

 **Some1 is already there**

" **Noooooo i was so close to being the first one 2 escape the basement"**

 **The person who beat her tosses her back into the basement and all of a suddenly nina realises the ladder has fallen apart so she cant escape again**

" **Wait" she says realises**

" **I am a human who can build things with my non-weak arms"**

 **She goes around the basement and collects 9 objects: a sack of flour, a yo yo, a machete, a dictionary, an old cigeratte, a dead bee, a decapitated head, a paintbrush, and another ladder. Sh starts to build another ladder out of the first 8 objects and then realizes the 9 object would be the most helpful so she destroys it with the machete and then pastes it back together with the sticky blood from the decapitated head**

 **She feels proud and resourceful**

 **suddenly mara appears and her head is oozing liquid blood. "No nina dont escape were in the middle of a zombie apocolypse"**

" **No we arent"**

" **Yes"**

" **No"**

" **How do u know youve been down here in this creepy guys basement for three years with your turkey stuck to your eyeballs"**

" **I kno because ur a liar"**

 **Mara gasps**

 **Nina smirks**

 **The creepy guy drops some meat so nina can eat but nina throws it in maras face and mara throws it back and the two are engaged in a meat fight until nina kills her w a sledgehammer she produced from one of her five (5) pockets**

 **She is alone now**

 **She goes up the ladder**

 **And then she goes sideways the ladder**

 **Sidewaysing the ladder opened the portal that was under the ded bee.**

 **Nina martian is now outside**

 **She looks up to the sky and sees 62 (six two) clouds and then the sky opens up and a bunch of fabian gutters ( not gutter fabians dont get confused) fall from the sky along with some steel toed boots**

 **-END OF CHAP 1 (one)-**


End file.
